The Rescuers III: The Last Stand
Plot Bernard and Bianca meet Cody again in Australia, Cody meets Penny for the first time and their own arch enemies are already gone. An evil, ruthless, cold-hearted, sinister, mischievous, and malicious man named Leornarisun V. Crooked and his sidekick Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson are going to have world domination, rule the entire universe and kidnapped Bernard and Bianca. Cody and Penny tries to stop Leornarisun V. Crooked and Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson before it's too late. Chapters Chapter 1: The Beginning/Meet Jody Cody and Penny met Jody and their three mice in Australia. Chapter 2: Cody, Penny and Jody Meet Leornarisun V. Crooked and Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson Chapter 3: Leornarisun V. Crooked Meets The Gang Chapter 4: The Concert/Dinner With The Family Chapter 5: Meet Marahute/The Flight For a second time they're met Marahute on the top of the cliff. Chapter 6: Jake Meets the Swamp Folks Chapter 7: Orville and Wilbur Meet The Hatchlings Chapter 8: Leornarisun V. Crooked's Plan Chapters Characters *'Cody' (voiced by Cathy Weseluck in style of Spike): A young heroic boy who is Penny's boyfriend and love-interest, The power of the Dragon Flame and the film's main protagonist *'Penny' (voiced by Andrea Libman in style of Fluttershy): A young heroine girl who is Cody's girlfriend and love-interest, The power of The Sun and Moon and the film's main deuteragonist *'Jody' (voiced by Tara Strong in style of Twilight Sparkle): A second young heroine girl who is Cody and Penny's best friend, The power of Ice and the film's secondary deuteragonist *'Bernard' (voiced by Matthew Broderick in style of Adult Simba): The gray mouse who is Bianca's co-agent, husband and the film's main tritagonist *'Bianca' (voiced by Kath Soucie in style of Kanga and Perdita): The white mouse who is Bernard's agent, wife and the film's secondary tritagonist *'Jake' (voiced by Tristan Rogers, reprising his role): The kangaroo mouse who is Bernard and Bianca's partner and the film's main tetartagonist *'Orville' (voiced by Rob Riggle in style of Aloysious O'Hare): The leader of Albatross Brothers' Airlines, Wilbur's older brother, The power of Ocean and the film's main pentagonist *'Wilbur' (voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Tantor): The sidekick of Albatross Brothers' Airlines, Orville's younger brother, The power of Sea and the film's secondary pentagonist *'Marahute' (voiced by Rebecca Shoichet in style of Sunset Shimmer): Cody's half-eagle human, Wilbur's new wife, mother of the new-born hatchlings, The power of Super Flight and the film's main sentagonist *'Rachel' (voiced by Paige O'Hara in style of Belle): Cody's mother, The power of Nature and the film's secondary protagonist *'Brody' (voiced by Michael J. Fox in style of Milo Thatch): Cody's father and the film's secondary deuteragonist *'Robin' (voiced by April Winchell in style of Sylvia): Penny's adoptive mother and the film's third tritagonist *'Steven' (voiced by Tate Donovan in style of Adult Hercules): Penny's adoptive father and the film's fourth tritagonist *'Johnathan Nelson' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche in style of The Brain): Cody and Penny's master and the film's third protagonist *'Future Cody' (voiced by Josh Keaton in style of Young Hercules): Cody's future counterpart and the film's main supporting protagonist *'Ellie Mae' (voiced by Susan Egan in style of Megara): A muskrat who might who say Wake Up! Luke's oldest sister and the film's secondary supporting protagonist *'Luke' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson in style of Sebastian): A muskrat who wants to drink oil and fill some gas and the film's third supporting protagonist *'Digger' (voiced by Phil LaMarr in style of Samurai Jack): a mole who invited to their friends and the film's fourth supporting protagonist *'Deadeye' (voiced by Troy Baker in style of Bruce Wayne/Batman): a rabbit who wants to their friends and the film's fifth supporting protagonist *'Deacon' (voiced by Travis Oates in style of Piglet): an owl who invited to their friends and the film's sixth supporting protagonist *'Gramps' (voiced by Tony Goldwyn in style of Tarzan): a turtle who invited to their friends and the film's seventh supporting protagonist *'Faloo' (voiced by Meg Ryan in style of Anya/Anastasia): a female red kangaroo who has a husband and the film's eighth supporting protagonist *'Red' (voiced by Kirk Thornton in style of Saix): a male red kangaroo who has a wife and the film's ninth supporting protagonist *'Polly' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren in style of Attina): a female platypus who was rescued by Jake and the film's tenth supporting protagonist *'Krebbs' (voiced by Jeff Bennett in style of Sultan): a koala who joined to the Australian friends and the film's eleventh supporting protagonist *'Frank' (voiced by Josh Keaton in style of Spider-Man): a fill-necked lizard who joined to Cody's friends and the film's twelfth supporting protagonist *'Rufus' (voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Tigger): Penny's pet cat and the film's thirteenth supporting protagonist *'Baitmouse' (voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Ray the Firefly): A mouse who was rescued by Cody and the film's fourteenth supporting protagonist *'Chairmouse' (voiced by Wally Wingert in style of Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange): the mouse who was found in Rescue Aid Society and the film's fifteenth supporting protagonist *'Evinrude' (voiced by Jodi Benson in style of Ariel): a dragonfly can speak to his friends and the film's sixteenth supporting protagonist *'Sparky' (voiced by Tom Kenny in style of Tony Stark/Iron Man): a fly can speak to his friends and the film's seventeenth supporting protagonist *'Tropical Parrots' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): birds from the scurvy seas, and the film's multiple eighteenth supporting protagonists *'Marahute's Babies' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): Marahute's two daughters, one son and the film's ninteenth supporting protagonists *'Leornarisun V. Crooked' (voiced by James Woods in style of Hades): The evil, ruthless, cold-hearted, sinister, mischievous, and malicious man, the power of darkness, who is rule the entire universe and kidnapped Bernard and Bianca, Cody and Penny's archenemy and the film's main antagonist *'Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson' (voiced by Jonathan Freeman in style of Jafar): The sidekick of Leonarisum V. Crooked evil, ruthless, black-hearted, sinister, mischievous and malicious man, the power of darkness, who is worked with him and kidnapped Bernard and Bianca Jake and their Swamp Folks, Johnathan Nelson's archenemy and the film's secondary antagonist *'Zurb Gregory' (voiced by Tim Curry in style of Darth Saidous): A huge colossal man looked like a bodyguard but it is similar to Max from Cats Don't Dance and the film's second main antagonist *'Caio' (voiced by Jason Griffith in style of Shadow the Hedgehog and Lord Darkar): a poacher, bully, bodyguard, animal torturer, it looks similar to Sid Phillips from Toy Story and the film's second secondary antagonist *'Tallulah' (voiced by Mila Kunis in style of Theodora): a wicked woman, bully, hunter, proprietor, and the film's third secondary antagonist *'Sir T. Victor' (voiced by Keith David in style of Doctor Facilier): a poacher who has to kidnap Chairmouse, The power of Hades and the film's third main antagonist *'Percival C. McLeach ll' (voiced by Corey Burton in style of Captain Hook): The son of Percival C. McLeach, a poacher, The power of Jafar who had a black market of him and the film's fourth main antagonist *'Madame Medusa ll' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee in style of Curella De Vil, Lady Tremaine and Maleficent): the son of Madame Medusa, a rotten souled woman, The power of Queen Narissa who had a jewelry stuff to do and the film's fifth main antagonist *'Mr. Snoops Jr.' (voiced by John Lithgow in style of Lord Farquaad): The son of Mr. Snoops, the robot armed man who had thin body, straight hair and the film's final and sixth main antagonist *'Nicky' (voiced by Sean Schemmel in style Lucario, Valtor and Black Narciuss): a bully, junior, bodyguard, big bad man, the power of night moon and the film's fourth secondary antagonist *'Raiyna' (voiced by Rachel Weisz in style of Evanora): a woman who wears red and pink dress, high heels, orange hair, and purple gloves, bully, big bad girl, the power of dark moon and the film's fifth secondary antagonist *'Jackson Sullivan' (voiced by Seth Rogen in style of B. O. B, and Mantis): a big bully boy who had to be mean and naughty, junior, bodyguard, poacher, the power of black moon and the film's final and sixth secondary antagonist Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Disney films Category:The Rescuers Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:American films Category:Animation Category:2D animation Category:2D films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Bigbumbro's ideas Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:2021